Forum:Episode links
I'm currently in the process of trying to work with the people over at MA to adapt the episode link template for use here. Basically, what I'm trying to do is change the template so it links back to MA, meaning we won't have to edit out any links, because they'll automatically be linked to MA, because of the template. Thoughts? --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 08:17, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :Hi Kevin. I just created Template:EpLink - thought I had found a way to get it to work. Apparently, though, it isn't really possible to check for the existence of a page on another wiki using parser functions. :That means that, for the moment, this template will always link to an article "EPISODE (episode)" on Memory Alpha, whether we use that qualifier or not. Possible workarounds might be: :#Always link to "EPISODE" on MA (which might be a page not about the episode, but about some item with the same name: "Cardassians", "Dax", ...). :#Have some sort of lookup function here. This would basically be a set of pages containing the correct MA title. Problem: You would have to maintain that set of pages :##The above could be reduced to just those episode titles that use the qualifier on MA, about 50 articles, I think. :-- Cid Highwind 18:15, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :After another round of edits, EpLink now works as suggested in 2.1 above. This means it generally links to the MA article "EPISODE", unless you create a subpage of the template Template:MA_qualified_title with the episode name (in which case it will link to "EPISODE (episode)". Example: :* links to "Catspaw" :* links to "Dax (episode)", because Template:MA_qualified_title/Dax exists. :-- Cid Highwind 18:29, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, looks good. Can I trust you to set up the qualified title pages? We also need to adapt the show link template. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 18:37, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :I think our User:Bp had a list of qualified episode titles somewhere. I'll ask him if he can create those pages using his bot. -- Cid Highwind 19:31, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::By the way, Cid, thanks for doing this for us. It's good to see that someone from MA is willing to help out one of their lesser brethren. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 21:37, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :For what it's worth, I really don't see this wiki as a "lesser" one - it's just another part of the big "Trek experience", and while I don't participate much here, I'm glad if I can help out once in a while, especially if my work actually helps both of us. :) :Regarding the reference templates, do you want the series abbreviations (TOS, ...) linked to some specific page here, the pages over at MA/en, or not linked at all? -- Cid Highwind 22:50, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::I think it'd be best to have them linked to the English MA. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 23:07, 17 February 2007 (UTC) All of the necessary pages for the TNG episodes have been set up. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 02:25, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Reference templates now work. Examples: :* (one episode link) :* (up to three links, more possible by editing the ref template) :-- Cid Highwind 12:12, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::All of the episode links are done. Now, what about the movies? --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 18:30, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :::So, besides the movie links, they all work now, right? --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 01:34, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Yes, they should all work now, and I will copy the film template right now as well. You might want to think about protecting some of those templates against unauthorized editing later, if they are used on many pages. -- Cid Highwind 10:00, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ::Well, as Starfleet uniform (Earth) shows, the templates are showing up just fine, although minimal manual linking is still required for individual show, episode or cast/crew member links. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 19:25, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Okay I think I see how this works. You just put and you get - pretty cool guys! So note to all make sure you spell (capitalize) episode names correctly! -- Sneg Admin•Talk 19:32, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :Most of the time, it's not necessary since the parts that use the template are copied from MA. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 20:08, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ---- I've adjusted to eliminate the need for Template:MA_qualified_title (now deprecated/unused). 00:48, 26 April 2008 (UTC)